


Teaching

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [32]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daughter Reader, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, father stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your das finally shows you how to use magic.





	Teaching

You looked up to your dad, the sparks of his magic reflecting in your eyes. He was finally going to teach you! He had asked you what you wanted to learn first, what seemed easy enough for the start. You had said you wanted to make a portal. 

Your father was currently holding conjuring one to a place you didn't know. You had a sling ring on your left hand, the object felt strange on your hand. You inwardly chuckled at your joke. 

Your dad had taught you about science and magic whilst you grew up. You were quite smart, being Stephen Stranges child and all that. But the concept of magic just fascinated you. You had always seen your dad do magic spells, had always begged him to teach you. Now, he finally decided you were old enough.

"Now you", you father said, a small smile on his face as he watched you get ready. You stretched your left arm, curling your ring finger and little finger in a bit. Then you pointed into the same direction with the other hand. You started making circles in the air, just like your father had instructed. 

You thought of a place you wanted to go. It was hard to keep your eyes open and concentrate on it at the same time. Sparks lightened up the air a few meters from you. "Breathe", your dad said from beside you. Only now you realized you held your breath. You took a few deep breaths, all the while never seizing your movements or concentration. The sparks intensified. The portal got bigger and bigger, until it finally was at a decent size. You seized your movements, eyes wide and amazed. "I did it! Dad, I did it!", you cheered, jumping around happily. A hand on you head stopped you. "Yeah, you did it!" And with that, he pulled you into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
